You Will Remember Me
by talkingtothemoon38
Summary: Clary Fray is not looking forward to sophomore year. Especially when she has social anxiety and one of her classes is Theatre! She puts in a schedule change request and gets transferred into some class called General Music. There she gets sat next to none other than THE golden god named...Jace? -Rewrite of the original...but better :) check it out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It feels so good to be writing again! I've missed it so much. The main reason for this new update is the fact that I am off today. The other reason is because of a message I got last week. Every single review/follow/favorite/pm gives me another reason to write, but one in particular made me really sit down and think about what I wanted to do; and then to actually go ahead and do it. This has been my first day off in a while and I woke up at 6:00 AM so that I could start writing right away. Thanks for sticking with me so without further complications…I give you the rewrite of "Remember Me" …enjoy!**

 _As Clarissa Fray walked through the halls of her high school, she got the strange feeling that everyone was looking at her. Thinking this was insane because she was by no means popular, she just continued on walking to her class. Her worst fears came to life when she realized they were, in fact, staring at her._

 _"_ _What? What do you want?" she called towards groups of people now forming to look at and laugh at her. There was no answer._

 _"_ _WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Clary started screaming. "WHA-"_

"Clary, dear! It's time to get up! Don't want to be late to your first day as a sophomore, do you?!"

Still semi-hyperventilating from her dream, she replied with, "I was just getting up, Mom!"

Maybe it was how fast she responded, or maybe her mother could hear the strain in her voice; nevertheless, Clary soon found Jocelyn Fray standing in her room.

Jocelyn made a beeline for the bed as she saw her daughter struggling to catch her breath. Concern flooded her eyes as she sat next to Clary.

"Oh, Clare-Bear. Are the dreams happening again?"

"No, Mom. It was just a one-time thing. Nerves about starting school again." Clary gave a small smile to try and convince her mother.

"Are you sure you don't want to call your doctor?" Jocelyn asked this question with such tender care that Clary felt awful for worrying her.

"I'm fine. Really. And I'm already on the schedule for after school. A little anxiety can wait a few hours."

Clary knew that her mother wanted to say more by the clenching and unclenching of her jaw, but not a word was spoken out loud. Thankful that her mother would just leave it at that, Clary finally got out of bed and into the shower.

In all her 15 years of living, she had been trapped in this "one Starbuck's town" and there was absolutely nothing that she hated more. As soon as Clary graduated, she hoped to move far, far away. Yes, she would miss her mother…but wasn't that what cell phones were for? Clary just knew that if she could travel and see the world, her own problems and struggles would instantly seem less important.

After her shower, Clary walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. Well, more like pour. Yep. Cereal was the way to go. Being the youngest with two older brothers taught her to eat quickly and without much preference. This would be the first year of being alone with only her mom in the house with her. The twins, Jonathan and Sebastian, were starting their first year at university and wouldn't be coming home for a while.

Looking at the clock, Clary noticed that it was already 7:45. That horrible dream caused her to oversleep! She quickly put her dishes into the sink to wash when she got home and rushed to her bathroom. Quickly taking her daily medicine, she realized her morning ritual was simple, but she would have to cut some things in order to make it to school for 8:15. Her hair routine was the one thing that could not be changed because it took the longest. In the mirror, all she saw was fire-red hair and emerald-green eyes staring back at her. Drying it would take forever, but it's what she had to do if she wanted her wild, thick hair to resemble something that didn't look terrible.

After that was done, Clary saw she had 15 minutes to get to school. Returning to her room, she quickly made her bed, also known as just throwing the comforter over everything, and entered her large closet. Clary immediately walked to the shelf that held her jeans and band t-shirts. Pulling on the first ones she found, Clary realized the shirt was of her favorite band at the time, and that the jeans were black skinnies with holes and rips in the knees.

Sadly, Clary needed a ladder to reach her plain black Chuck Taylor's that were inconveniently placed in the top of her closet. Luckily, however, she had planned for this and climbed her 5'3" body up the stepstool that was in the corner of her closet.

Soon, after she secured and then laced up her high-tops, Clary journeyed back into the bathroom. Once in there, she applied a light dusting of blush and a small but bold line of eyeliner to make her already-vibrant eyes on her pale and blemish-free face stand out even more. A few swipes of mascara completed her messy, overslept, just-got-out-of-bed look.

Clary grabbed her phone that was previously charging and checked the time.

"Mom! I gotta go! Love you!" Clary shouted.

"Clary! You only have 5 minutes! Do you need me to drive you?"

"No thanks! The school is only a few blocks away. I can make it."

"Okay, Honey! Good luck! Love you!"

On her way to school, Clary put in her headphones and turned on her Fall Out Boy playlist. "Centuries" starts to play and she can't help but walk a little faster to the beat.

She gets lost in the music but flinches when she hears a loud horn aimed at her. Momentarily pausing in the middle of the crosswalk, she finally realizes that the car almost hit her. Checking the crosswalk light to make sure that she was not in the wrong, Clary forgot about her aversion to confrontation and flipped off the driver before continuing on her way to school.

Clary froze as she entered the wide doors of Alicante High School, feeling some of the leftover fear and apprehension from her dream.

 _"_ _Just remember to breathe, Clary."_

She took a deep breath and concentrated on trying to lower her heart rate. Once everything was in the normal range again, Clary held her head high and continued. The closing words of the song echoed in her mind as she walked into her sophomore year.

 _We'll go down in history_

 _Remember me for centuries_

Clary Fray had no clue how those simple words would dictate the rest of her year.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 **A/N: Hey my dudes! I'm back! And with 1400 words! Yaaaaaaaaaay. Okay bye. *PSA: I don't own any of this except the plot***

Clary Fray pulled out her schedule from her canvas book bag while anxiously walking the halls of Alicante High. She was headed to the same homeroom class she had been a part of since middle school, with the only difference being a new teacher. And to top it all off, she had zero friends in there.

Clary wasn't what one would consider "popular." In fact, most of her own grade didn't know who she was. To be completely honest, she didn't like very many people. When Clary was in school, her eyes glazed over and she became the poster-child for Resting Bitch Face. On top of that, she's shy. Like really shy. Clary would rather stay in her room away from random people on any given day. These two facts generally made no one who didn't know her attempt to.

The three exceptions to this were Simon, Izzy, and Maia. Clary, Izzy and Maia all had Choir with each other but the other two girls weren't as close with Simon as Clary was. They all got along, but there was always this awkward tension when the four of them were together. Thankfully, they were not together very often. Clary and Simon were just a little bit more… advanced than Izzy and Maia. Clary was third in her class of 248 and Simon was fifth, so the two friends usually got the same advanced classes.

Well, not this year.

This year, Clary and Simon only had one out of five classes together per semester. Both just so happened to be during first block. For the first semester there was English 2 and for the second there was Anatomy. _Great._

Sighing, Clary went back to her previous task of finding her homeroom. Apparently her teacher's class had been relocated so it was in a different hall. Clary must have looked as lost as she felt because a teacher, who was making rounds across the school to help students, stopped to ask her how she was.

After taking a second to mentally script out how to get her question asked quickly and concisely, Clary gained her courage and asked where her homeroom had been moved to. After a moment of looking at his list, the teacher told her where and asked if she needed help getting there. Smiling and shaking her head, Clary parted with a "thank you."

Walking into her homeroom class, Clary looked at the now familiar faces that would stick with her throughout her high school career. Homerooms were randomly selected and since Clary didn't have many friends, it was just her luck that there was no one she was close with. Sure there was the occasional person she had in one of her previous classes, but no one she could actually talk to.

Clary pulled out her phone while sliding into a seat that was as far away as everyone as she could get. Alicante High didn't necessarily have a policy against being on a cell phone… as long as the student was not using it during instruction time. As the bell rang, Clary's homeroom teacher started calling role. As usual, Clary was concentrating on what everyone else's responses were so that she wouldn't stand out. After muttering a simple "here" when he called her name, Clary put her headphones back in and waited to find out what assignment they were going to do.

"Okay guys. Today it's just a back-to-school video so you don't really have to pay attention. Do whatever you want. Just don't be loud. Got it?"

A chorus of "okay" splayed from across the room.

Clary then opened her bag and took out her sketchbook. Turning to the next blank page and glancing at her watch, she happily realized she had a full half hour to sketch without interruptions.

As always when she draws, Clary lost track of time and before she knew it the bell was ringing signaling the students to make their way to first block. Closing her sketchbook and shoving it into her messenger bag, Clary rose up from her seat and started down the hallway. When she realized she still had her earphones in, she quickly took them out and stopped her music. Looking down at her phone meant not looking at where she was going and so with her luck, Clary ran straight into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorr-"

Clary stopped her apology as she realized who she had ran into.

"You should really watch where you're going, you know. Someone could get hurt."

"Shut up, Si," Clary said lightheartedly.

"Hey! I'm just watching out for you," Simon replied with a smile. Clary looked up his tall form. Well, technically everyone was tall to Clary, but he was a little above-average in the tallness department. On his face sat a pair of prescription Ray-Ban glasses. Adding to the hipster look, his brown hair was shaggy but not quite long enough to cover his eyes, which were Clary's favorite of his features. They contained so many swirls and shades of brown that her fingers itched for her colored pencils.

"I know. But HEY. ARE YOU READY FOR ENGLISH?"

"I CAN'T FUCKING WAIT. IT'S GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN!"

The two friends continue their sarcastic banter until they reach the classroom. Stopping just outside the door, they share one last look of dread.

"Are you good? Your anxiety? I mean, I know it's not severe or anything but I do worry about you and-"

"Simon. I'm fine. I promise. Go ahead and get us some good seats," Clary replied with a small wink.

Simon gave her a hesitant smile for a few moments and then took the lead and walked in first while Clary lingered in the hallway a few seconds more.

 _It's all good, Clary. You're fine. You have Simon in here with you. Just keep focusing on your breathing. In…out. In…out. Okay. Let's do this thing._

Before Clary could take another step, the noise of students entering the hallway caught her attention.

Quickly scanning the faces of those who entered, Clary realized that there was only one familiar face. That would be Izzy's older brother, Alec Lightwood. Alec, with his beautiful black hair and electric blue eyes, was the only person she knew who was shyer than she was, yet he still had more friends than Clary. Alec was on the football team, so it would make sense that even though most days he looked like he wanted to be anywhere else, he still seemed to seamlessly fit in with the popular crowd.

When Clary and Izzy met in the 6th grade due to Clary moving to the town, they became instant friends. Being together all the time also caused Clary to be around Alec. At first, he wasn't very fond of Clary, mainly because anytime they wanted to go somewhere he was forced by Izzy's parents to go with and watch them, but eventually he warmed up and became a big brother to both Izzy and Clary. It also helped that he was only a grade below Clary's older twin brothers, Jonathan and Sebastian, who were also on the football team with Alec.

Even though he was a senior now and she was a measly sophomore, Alec shared a small smile with Clary as he entered the hallway. As she reciprocated the gesture, she noticed the boy who Alec was talking with followed Alec's gaze and landed on her. Clary couldn't help but stare as a face she had never seen before was brought into view.

The only word that came to mind was _gold. Pure gold._

Everything was gold; his hair, his skin. Then she looked up into his eyes and was startled to find even more gold. Clary soon realized she was staring…and the gold was staring back. Tantalizing gold boring into vibrant green. Then the eyes did something completely unexpected. They winked.

Cheeks blushing a shade of red as dark as her hair, Clary bowed her head and waited for the group of people to pass.

 _What just happened?_

Clary was disrupted from her thoughts by the warning bell. With a small smirk, Clary walked in to her first block classroom to find that Simon had saved her a seat next to him in the very back.

"Wow. My favorite. How ever did you know?" Clary asked, voice leaking sarcasm.

"Try as you might to hide, I know you, Fray," Simon replied easily with a smile.

Sitting down, Clary instinctively pulled out her sketchbook and turned to the drawing that she started in homeroom.

 _Maybe this school year won't be so bad after all…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 _There is no fucking way I can stay in that class!_

As Clary complained to herself, she walked to the guidance office. Her schedule didn't seem so bad at first…until she saw her last class. Theatre! Can you believe her luck! Possibly the most introverted person in her entire grade and she was put into an extremely extroverted class filled with freshmen! Fuck that. As soon as the school day was over, Clary made a beeline for the Main Office so that she could put in a schedule change request form.

Sadly, instead of the minimum interaction that she expected, she was called in to the office to talk. They asked if she had a ride home because it might take a while depending on what they had to discuss. Clary signed and looked at her watch. She had 15 minutes until her appointment with Luke. Thinking that it would be best to just cancel and wait until her next one, Clary texted her mother.

 **Hey, I'm gonna be late today. Talking about my schedule with Guidance. Don't think I can make it to go see Luke. Don't worry I'm good until Monday. Love you.**

Clary waited for a confirmation text from her mother before texting Luke with a modified version of the same text. Then, the receptionist signaled for her to follow.

Clary's mood skyrocketed when she realized which office she was being sent to. She entered and immediately settled herself on the window alcove placed in the far corner of the room.

"Hello, Clarissa."

"Ewwww. You know I prefer Clary."

Hodge Starkweather smiled as he turned away from his computer to face Clary. Hodge was an older man, with graying hair and wise eyes. His strict demeanor was only reinforced by his outfit, which looked like something an old librarian from England would wear. He was the type of character where, if he were in a book, he would be accompanied by a bird perched on his shoulder.

"Oh, yes. I always seem to forget. Anyways. I see you want to change your schedule? May I ask why?" Hodge seemed genuinely curious so Clary decided to tell him the truth.

"You know me. I'm shy…and awkward. And not the 'endearing' awkward but the 'what is that kid doing' awkward. I cannot survive Theatre." Clary didn't know why, but Hodge was her favorite teacher…even though he wasn't technically a teacher. She felt like she could trust him, and so any problems she had with school, specifically with tardiness because she couldn't get there on time to save her life, Hodge would help her anyway he could. Clary hoped that going at it from this angle worked, but one could never tell exactly what Hodge was thinking.

"Did you ever think that this class is exactly what you need? It could help you get over those problems and help you express yourself more."

"Nope. The only thing it's going to do is make me A) hate myself more for not being extroverted, B) want to skip that class, and C) I'd probably end up skipping that class which would cause my GPA to drop. You don't want to be responsible for me dropping in rank and possibly not getting into college because of it, do you?"

Clary was mainly joking. She would never be bold enough to skip that much school. She knew that Hodge also knew she was joking because he chuckled and muttered under his breath, "No, we wouldn't want that."

"Good! We're on the same page," Clary said with a toothy grin.

Hodge ignored her comment and turned to face his computer once again.

"It looks like you have two options to replace Theatre. The first is Nutrition and Wellness."

 _What the heck is that?_

Hodge must have seen the confused look on her face because he sighed and said, "It's basically like a cooking class. You learn about food and diets and things of that sort. And then at the end of every week you get to prepare a full dish in our kitchen."

Clary wrinkled her nose. "That sounds incredibly sexist. On average, how many guys are in there, learning how to cook?"

"I can assure you there are just as many males in that class as there are females."

He looked up at Clary and could tell that she was not amused. Hodge made a defeated noise and continued searching.

"Oh! What about General Music? You're already in Choir, correct? It's the same teacher. You would just be learning more about the music theory aspect of it."

Clary thought it over. Finally she responded with, "Is there anything else? Not that I don't love music, because I do, but I'm just not that sure I want to spend four hours straight doing the same thing."

"Well, it's either that or you go back to Theatre and lose your ranking."

Rolling her eyes, Clary finally conceded. "FINE. I guess you're right. Sign me up for General Music please."

Hodge smiled over his victory and made the adjustments to Clary's schedule. After handing it to her and sadly informing her that it wouldn't take effect until Monday, she was allowed to leave.

 _At least I only have to deal with it for one more day._

Walking home was usually a cleansing process for Clary. Her feet knew the way and all she had to do was let them lead. No thinking required. Lost in her routine movements, Clary looked both ways before walking into the crosswalk. Suddenly, a car came tearing down the street and Clary jumped back. Yes, she loved sarcastically talking with Simon about getting hit by a car and not having to pay for college or not having to take a test, but when a car legitimately almost ran her over, while she had the right of way, it made her blood boil.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FLYING FUCK. THIS IS A CROSSWALK, ASSHOLE." Only then did Clary look up and see the driver. Eyes locking yet again, it was a battle of gold and green.

"You know, you are technically still on school grounds. Not many teachers would appreciate that use of colorful language."

Clary realized too late that she understood none of what the Golden God before her had said.

Taking her silence as confusion, the boy clarified, "You know. 'What the actual flying fuck' ring any bells?"

 _Holy God Almighty. His mouth is perfect. So is his voice. Why did his lips stop moving? OH. What did he say? Something about my colorful vocabulary._

"Well, I won't tell that you almost hit me if you don't tell about my very true, yet somewhat inappropriate, word choice," Clary said matter-of-factly.

"Sure, okay. But just remember that you owe me one, Red," the boy was not even attempting to hide the smirk that took over his face.

 _Wow, "Red." How fucking original. Two can play at this game._

"In your dreams, Goldilocks." With that, Clary walked away. Hearing the chuckle of laughter that followed from his direction made her smirk as she continued home.

For as long as Clary could remember, her street had never been busy. Today something felt different. There was some sort of commotion happening towards the end. Deciding to not be nosy, Clary turned the corner and walked into her house. Luckily, her mother was nosy, so maybe she could find out what was going on.

"Mom! I'm home!"

"Oh, Clary! I'm in the studio. Come on back!"

The chances that her mother was anywhere other than the studio were little to none on any given day. This was rightfully so because Jocelyn Fray was, in simplest terms, amazing. At basically everything. You name it, and she could complete it perfectly. Even though her mother had lessons as a child, anyone could tell that Jocelyn had a natural talent. In Clary's opinion, her mom was best at painting with either acrylics or oils.

Entering the studio, Clary surmised that the canvas facing the opposite way, to where she could not see its content, was unfinished. She didn't blame her mother because she was the exact same way; Clary hated when someone saw her work before she could make it as close to perfect as possible.

"Sooooooo….?" Jocelyn questioned, turning down the music to where they could hear each other speak clearly.

"Sooooooo….what?"

"How was your first day as a sophomore? Tell me all about it. Do you like your teachers? Do you have any classes with Simon? Or with Izzy? Or Maia? You know you can tell me anything, so come on, you can talk to me. I hear that someon-"

"MOM," Jocelyn stopped her rambling and focused on Clary with surprised eyes. "I'm trying. But you won't stop talking," Clary said with a small smile playing at her lips.

"Oh," Jocelyn said, her laughter slowly bubbling in her chest.

"Yeah…so first thing's first. What's that?" Clary pointed at the canvas her mom had been working on in the corner of the room.

"Ooooh. I'm glad you asked! We got new neighbors!"

"And how does that pertain to the painting?"

Jocelyn rolled her eyes at the youngest of her children. "If you would wait a minute, you would find out. Anyways, a man and a woman named Stephan and Celine visited the gallery and they wanted a landscape design but I was all sold out. They were pretty disappointed and said that they were looking for one to go into the new house they moved into. I asked them where and they said our street! So I told them I would work on one for no charge as a 'welcome to the neighborhood' present!"

Jocelyn could do that. She could give away paintings that could easily have been sold for hundreds of dollars because she was very well off in the finance department due to her paintings. Being a single mom with three kids, one would expect that we weren't the wealthiest family, but because of my mother's skills, we lived comfortably and with few worries.

"So that's what all that fuss is for at the end of the street? New neighbors?"

"I would assume. I haven't been out to see yet but they seem to be very nice."

"Cool. Do they have any kids?" Clary asked.

"They do! When they introduced themselves as the Herondales, they mentioned having to find some pieces for his room as well. They said he loves canvas art, and said that they heard mine was the best in town. I showed them some pieces he may like and they were so grateful that they invited us over for dinner tomorrow night!"

"But Mom! You know Simon and I have our annual sleepover on the first Friday after school starts!" Clary whined.

"You guys have 'sleepovers' every weekend. I promise you can handle missing one. At the very least you can go over after the dinner. It's not like you two will actually be going to sleep before three in the morning," Jocelyn said while rolling her eyes.

"Fine," Clary said with a groan. "But you definitely owe me."

"I brought you into this world. I think that more than pays my debt."

"HA. HA. HA. YOU ARE SO FUNNY," Clary said sarcastically, laughing obnoxiously.

"Thanks, I know I am," Jocelyn said with a small smirk. "So, you never did tell me about your first day."

Clary groaned and put her head back.

"That bad, huh? Why don't we order some pizza and talk about it?"

Clary pretended to think about it. "Okay, but only if we can watch _Supernatural_ too! I am in desperate need for some hot men in my life!"

"It's a deal," Jocelyn stood, laughing, and draped her arm across Clary's shoulders. "Sam, Dean, Cas, and the pizza man coming right up!" Jocelyn wiggled her eyebrows at the inside joke.

"You're such a dork," Clary said, laughing with her mother.

"But you love me."

"Yeah, I guess that's true."

 **A/N: 2000 fucking words! I haven't been this inspired in a LONG time! I've been writing all day and I can't wait until you guys see the next few chapters! Maybe one day I'll reach my dream goal of having 7000+ words per chapter…lol, I can dream, can't I?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Those of you who have not turned in your forms yet, please do so on Monday! Thank you, and have a good weekend!" the Theatre teacher yelled over the students who were already halfway out the door.

 _Lol, no thanks. I'm outie._

Clary praised every higher power above that she never had to suffer through that horrid class ever again. She had spent the entire period talking to no one and doing nothing except playing Flow on her phone. This wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't a game that she had beaten numerous times already.

Earlier that day, Clary had told her Choir director, Maryse Lightwood, who just so happened to also be Alec and Izzy's mom, that she would be transferring to her General Music class. She was extremely excited but was confused because she knew Clary already learned all of what they would be learning in that class. After Clary explained her Theatre situation, Maryse understood and said she looked forward to at least someone being able to answer her questions.

Clary started on her short walk home when she suddenly remembered that today was Friday! She had her annual sleepover with Simon tonight! All she had to do was go home, pack a bag, go over to Simon's and pig out on candy while watching Netflix all night long. Smiling, Clary pulled out her keys in preparation to open her front door even though she was still about four houses down from her own.

 _Si will almost definitely want to watch an anime that we've already seen a thousand times, but I think I'm gonna talk him into watching something new. I don't know what because the boy has seen almost everything because he lives on Netflix, but it'll be fine._

The sound of tires against the road brought Clary out of her reverie and alerted her to the fact that she had veered off the sidewalk. Quickly side-stepping back onto the sidewalk and stopping to wait for the car to pass, she started to hear something out of the ordinary. Or maybe she realized that it was too ordinary. Either way, she realized that there was no sound coming from the street, but the car hadn't passed her yet. So that meant the car had stopped. Clary heard a car door open and close, and footsteps coming closer to where she was standing. She wasn't near a driveway or a sidewalk that would lead to anyone's house, so her already natural anxiety started to kick into overdrive.

Heart thumping loudly, she turned around, preparing to run the short distance to her house. Instead, she impacted with a hard body. Fear gripped her tight as she dared to look at the stranger. When Clary finally did, she realized that it wasn't a stranger at all. The fear left her body and was swiftly replaced by annoyance.

"What the hell are you doing?" Clary asked.

"Uh, what's it look like? I'm kidnapping you!"

Clary sadly knew just what that entailed.

"Izzy," Clary groaned. "Ever since that day you and Maia made me wait for five hours while you guys tried on dresses, I refuse to go shopping with you! And you know this!"

"But don't you miss me? I've been gone for a week! And I missed the first two days of school!" Izzy said, using the fact that Clary was a sucker for her puppy dog eyes to her advantage.

Rolling her own eyes, Clary sighed. "Of course I missed you! Come here," Clary said as she pulled the taller girl in for a hug.

Isabelle Lightwood was a…colorful character. First of all, she was drop-dead gorgeous, and yes, Clary did mean that in a jealous way. With her long, slender body and straight black hair that went down past her waist, she made Clary look like a child.

Why Isabelle Lightwood, the most popular girl in school, was best friends with Clary, the geeky art freak? They themselves didn't even have a clue. But it worked. Izzy actually had quite the geeky side herself. She often obsessed over some of the same shows as Clary, which is how they first became friends.

 _~Flashback to Sixth Grade~_

 _Clary wanted more than anything to not have to go to school. The first day in a new school was already tough enough but add on to the fact that it was the middle of the school year, and that equaled the worst thing in the world to a sixth grader._

 _To avoid having to go to school, Clary decided to hide in the best place she could think of. Sadly, this was under her bed. She positioned the tubs under her bed to form a barrier around her body and waited. Jocelyn couldn't find her and eventually even got the twins to help her look. After 20 minutes of looking, Clary decided the coast was clear. Just as she let out a sigh of relief, she felt the tubs on either side of her move away and two warm bodies slide in next to her._

 _"Jonathan! Sebastian! Be quiet so that she doesn't find you!" young Clary demanded in a hushed whisper._

 _The twins looked at each other expectantly, the same features crossing their faces. Sometimes Clary felt left out because she had no special someone to bond that closely with. In fact, those who saw the three children together would almost never think that Clary was related to the twins. Where Clary was petite with a wild mane of red, curly hair and soft features, they were muscular, with sharp, pointed looks and hair so blond it was white. Clary was surprised that their tall frames even fit under her bed._

 _"Clare-Bear, you know you can't hide out here forever," Jonathan said._

 _"Sure I can, Johnny. I just need you guys to bring me some food once in a while and I'll be all set," Clary whispered with a hopeful smile._

 _"Come on, baby sis," Sebastian nudged her shoulder, "what's got you so freaked out?"_

 _Clary was silent for a moment. And then in a small voice she said, "I'm scared I won't make any friends. No one ever talks to the new kid."_

 _Each twin looked at Clary with sorrow in his eyes. Then Sebastian said something that truly surprised her._

 _"You know what, I'm scared too."_

 _The other two siblings were so taken aback that they were silent. This made room for Sebastian to continue._

 _"I'm not the type of person who makes a big deal about my feelings but when Mom told us we were moving, I felt this sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. Like, that house was where we grew up. Where we were a family. Where we had Dad with us," on the last word Sebastian's voice cracked. After a slight pause, he continued._

 _"But that doesn't give us a reason to give up and hide," he said, looking Clary in the eyes._

 _"Seb is right. If Dad taught us one thing it's that our fears don't go away on their own; we make them go way by facing them," Jonathan stated._

 _When he saw the fear still present in his little sister's eyes, his voice turned softer and Jonathan tried a different approach with his sister. "What I mean is, I'm sure someone will want to be your friend. Just be you and the right person will find you," he said while handing Clary the one thing that meant most to her: the last sketchbook her father gave her before he passed away._

 _After more soothing words and some sibling bonding, Clary finally emerged from under her bed and was ready for school. She decided to take her brothers' advice and she brought along her sketchbook which was decorated with all her different TV paraphernalia. Anyone would be able to see her interests by glancing at the cover. It just so happened to turn out that bringing the sketchbook had opened numerous doors that eventually led to her friendships with Simon, Izzy, Maia, and even Alec._

Clary was brought out of her reminiscing by Izzy grabbing her roughly and shaking her shoulders while whining, "Come on, Clary! I need more dressy clothes!"

"Izzy, have you seen your closet? You definitely do not need more clothes."

Izzy narrowed her eyes and looked at Clary. "Fine. You're right…"

Thinking she won, Clary started to smile when suddenly Izzy threw herself in front of Clary to say, "…but I WANT more clothes!"

"Why don't you just go with Maia?" Clary asked, trying desperately to get out of another shopping trip.

"Dude. It's Friday. You know Maia works every Friday night right when we get out of school, which is completely lame if you ask me. You go with me. Pleeeeeeaaaaaassseeeee."

"Wait. It's Friday."

"Um, yeah that's what I just said," Izzy rolled her eyes.

"No, Izzy. That's not what I meant. Oh, fuck me. I completely forgot about this dinner thing my mother is making me go to! Some new neighbors invited us because Mom is giving them a painting for free."

"Oh, so you think that is gonna let you off the hook, Missy?"

"Isabelle," Clary started, feeling a pain in her feet just by thinking the words, "This means that I actually have to go shopping." Clary had just let out the words on a grimace when suddenly the life was being crushed out of her.

"Izzy! I need oxygen!" Clary said because she knew Isabelle would appreciate the sarcasm and drama.

"YAY! OKAY, LET'S GO!" Izzy all but screamed as Clary jumped into the passenger seat of Izzy's car.

As Izzy started the car and drove away, Clary mumbled something that sounded similar to the words, "Kill me now."

Three hours, six bags for Izzy, and one bag for Clary later, Clary was at home waiting to get this dinner over with so that she could go hang out with Simon.

Izzy ended up picking Clary out a short, black, skin-tight dress that actually gave Clary curves. Looking into her bag and seeing something still in there, Clary saw high heels, the ones that she told Izzy _not to get_ , resting in the bottom of the bag. She took the shoes out and inspected them. _Holy God! These are like six inches! No, thank you,_ Clary thought, dropping the heels back into the bag and walking to her closet. "Yes," she said, smiling and picking up a particular pair of shoes, "these will do nicely."

Clary slipped on the black dress and matching black shoes and ironed her hair until her unmanageable tangles became loose curls. She applied a light coat of foundation, just enough to cover some of her freckles, and a hint of blush to add some color to her cheeks. Turning her attention to her eyes, Clary put a subtle wing tip on her eyeliner and mascara on her already long eyelashes. She knew that when she did this the first thing people noticed were her vibrant, green eyes. Standing back to look at her reflection, Clary finally decided she was ready.

Walking to her mother's studio to ask when they were leaving, Clary was stopped by the beauty of the painting before her. All of Jocelyn's paintings were beautiful, but this one was especially so. It was a landscape. The setting sun cast a brilliant shadow on the house in the front, yet the viewer could tell that the grass in the background was beyond green and the sky was a swirl of numerous different colors. Upon further examination, Clary could see that it was not a regular house, but a manor. Clary couldn't help but feel the need to travel to this magical place and live there forever.

Just then, Jocelyn entered the room and saw Clary admiring the painting. Clary heard her mother behind her and turned around.

"Clarissa Fray! What are those?" Jocelyn asked. She pointed to her daughter's feet.

"Oh, don't even act surprised. Did you really expect anything else out of me?"

Jocelyn said nothing, but Clary heard her sigh.

Turning back to the painting Clary said, "Wow, you really outdid yourself, Mom."

Humble as ever, Jocelyn replied with a shrug of her shoulders, "Eh. It was nothing." Then her tone turned serious. "Hurry up, we're going to be late. Help me get this into the car, please."

After 15 minutes of two women wearing dresses maneuvering a painting into the back of a car, they were ready. Driving to the end of the street and parking, Clary couldn't help but admire the beautiful house. It was at least three stories, and if compared to this house, the manor in the painting looked tiny. Jocelyn decided to wait until they had some help to get the painting out and motioned for Clary to follow her up the pathway to the house. Jocelyn rang the doorbell and Clary prepared for the hell to begin.

A man and a woman appeared in the doorway and Clary guessed they were Stephen and Celine Herondale. They formally introduced themselves and Clary was not surprised to find that she was correct in her assumption. She had a nagging feeling that she had seen Stephen before, but shook it off.

As Stephen and Celine went to help Jocelyn with the painting, Celine stepped back and called, "Jonathan! Come down! Our guests are here!"

Clary heard a faint, "Coming!" from upstairs.

"You can wait here for Jonathan. He should be down in no time," Celine said with a smile.

"Yes, Ma'am I will. Thank you," Clary returned the smile.

 _Wow how weird is it that his name is Jonathan too? I didn't think that 'Jonathan' was such a popular name. It seems like Mom may become really good friends with these people, so maybe Johnny would meet this other Jonathan. That would be so weir-_

A gasp and a low chuckle came from behind Clary and turning around, she instantly allowed the smile to be wiped off of her face when she realized why Stephen Herondale had looked so familiar.

"Red? Is that you?"

"Goldilocks. You remember me. It's my lucky day," Clary replied sarcastically.

"Aw, come on. I know you're happy to see me, Red," Goldilocks said with that ever-present smirk.

"One: my name is Clary. Two: I'm actually not happy to see you. Three: I'm guessing your name is Jonathan?"

"Technically. I go by Jace though."

"Interesting," Clary said in a tone that implied it was actually the opposite.

"It is, matter of fact. I'm interesting all over, in many different ways. From my ruggedly handsome sex hair, all the way down to my $300 shoes," Jace retorted, shooting her a wink.

Only then did he look at her fully, not even trying to be discreet about it, eyes darkening in color when he took in her body in the dress. Clary had to admit that this made her feel quite confident. His eyes traveled lower and he let out a strangled laugh, almost as if he didn't mean to, and said, "Nice Converse, Red."

Clary looked down at her plain black high-tops and then locked eyes with the golden haired specimen again.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not trying to impress anyone. Especially narcissistic assholes," Clary said with a tight smile.

"Yeah. Good thing…" Jace trailed off with yet another smirk.

Just then, the three adults approached the teenagers.

"I see you two have met," Celine said.

"Yes, Ma'am. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Fray, I'm Jonathan. But Jace for short," Jace said with a smile while putting his hand out for Jocelyn to shake.

"What a coincidence! I have a son named Jonathan as well! It's nice to meet you, Jace," Jocelyn said returning the smile.

Clary rolled her eyes at the way this smartass he was charming her mother.

"Oh, really? That's very interesting. How old are your children, Jocelyn?" Celine asked curiously.

"Well, Clary here is 15…about to be 16 in a month or so. And then I have identical twins, Jonathan and Sebastian, who are 18 and starting college this year," Jocelyn beamed. She always loved talking about her children.

Clary felt Jace look at her so she returned the gesture. He had a knowing look on his face, which confused Clary, but she decided to ignore it.

"Wow! Twin teenage boys? I have my hands full with one, I can't imagine having two!" Celine said in a joking manner.

After more small talk, Stephen suggested they all go inside and get started.

There was verbal agreement from the other adults and the teens both simply gave a nod.

Jace led the way inside while Clary was not far behind him. He turned around and put his arm across Clary's shoulder and directed his statement at the adults saying, "I have a feeling Clary and I are going to become fast friends."

Apparently no one except Clary picked up on his sarcasm because everyone just gave them a smile. Jocelyn noticed the slight grimace on Clary's face and instantly felt bad for her daughter. What was actually anger on Clary's face, Jocelyn took it as a reaction to someone touching her unexpectedly. She shot Clary a look that said " _are you okay?_ " and Clary returned with a slight head nod.

Clary was glad that this little exchange had gone unnoticed by Stephen and Celine because she could tell that her mother truly liked them. Jace, however was a different story. The second he saw Jocelyn's concerned look he released Clary and turned to look at her himself. He searched her eyes and Clary saw something in his own that she couldn't identify. For a brief moment it looked like sympathy, like he knew what she was feeling because he had felt it himself, but then it disappeared and was replaced by the cool demeanor he previously inhabited.

All this happened in less than 30 seconds and Clary remembered what Jace had said. She also remembered that she had yet to respond. She smiled a genuine smile at everyone before turning to Jace, putting on her fakest smile, and saying as sarcastically as she could without alerting her mother, who knew Clary's sarcastic voice all too well, "I can't wait."

Taking her seat at the large dining room table, Clary prepared herself for the long dinner ahead.

 **A/N: buh, buh, buh…another one bites the dust. lol just kidding. But that's over 3000 words for ya! I love you guys and I have never been this inspired to write! I don't know what happened or what changed but now all I do in my free time is write! It's crazy. Let me know what you thought of this chapter bc I live off of reviews :)** **"Keep the love alive; favorite, comment and subscribe" creds for that to a parody on Youtube that I saw like forever ago. Oh, and if I need to say this, I feel like it's pretty obvious buuuuut, I don't own the Mortal Instruments franchise, just the plot of this story. Okeeyyy. bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

 **A/N: Hey guys :) how you doing? Lol I know you didn't ask me, but I'm really missing home. I'm in another state for the summer and I just want to go back to my own bed. Anyways. Enough about my boring life. This is, like the similar chapter in Remember Me, just a filler chapter. The next one will actually go to Monday when Clary starts General Music. As always, I own nothing. Thank you for the support and liking this story! The next update will be when we break off from the original, bc I suck and only wrote five chapters, so I am probably going to delete it. Idk though. It all depends. Okay. Love ya, bye.**

"No seriously, Si. You don't even get it. He was such an arrogant asshole," Clary said as she dropped onto Simon's king-sized bed.

"Wow, Fray. Nice use of alliteration, but that seems a little repetitive," Simon stated, stretching out next to Clary on the bed.

"Trust me when I say it needs to be repeated. God! I swear he was _the_ most-" Clary was cut off mid-sentence by the look that Simon gave her. The one that so blatantly said _stop talking_.

Feeling bad Clary mumbled, "Sorry, Si."

Clary suddenly sat up and said, "Let's move off the topic of the asshole. Actually, speaking of asses, you seen Izzy's lately?" Clary wiggled her eyebrows and gave Simon a smirk.

"Matter of fact, I have. We bumped into each other at the coffee shop earlier."

Clary remembered something about Izzy needing caffeine after having to force Clary to try on dresses. They must have run into each other after she dropped Clary off.

Simon suddenly caught on to her implication and started blushing like crazy. "Good one, Fray. I see what you did there."

"Well, what else can I do? You won't man up and talk to her so that just leaves me to sit here and make you blush," Clary laughingly said. Honestly, she wished her two closest friends would finally get together. Clary even had the perfect ship name for when they did: Sizzy.

Earlier when Clary said that the four friends didn't hang out much, she really meant just all together. There was this weird vibe with the four of them and it took Clary the longest time to realize exactly why.

Clary had always been attuned to Simon's feelings since the day they met. Whereas Izzy was also her best friend, the taller girl was always in control of her emotions. Izzy could pick and choose what she wanted to show. Clary just understood Simon in a different way. They moved as one and never felt awkward with each other. The two could even read the other person like a book.

When Clary first noticed Simon acting even more nervous than usual, she knew something was up. Eventually, she realized that Simon always acted a certain way around Izzy. He would get more sensitive to his environment and often try to shy out of any specific attention. Initially, Simon denied Clary's accusations and would change the subject in order to avoid giving a straight answer.

One day Clary had finally had enough his behavior and decided to confront him on his feelings.

Of course, Clary was right; Simon was crushing hard on Izzy. Ever since then, the summer before high school started, Clary would tease the living daylights out of Simon until he suddenly grew the balls to ask Isabelle out.

There was just one slight problem; Maia had feelings for Simon.

Maia Roberts was almost the exact opposite of Isabelle Lightwood, which was crazy because they were extremely close friends. Of course, Maia was beautiful like Izzy, but where Izzy had pale skin and sharp angles, Maia had caramel skin and soft features. The two girls were both taller than Clary, and this fact was only accentuated because Clary was the only one out of the three who almost never dressed up or wore heels.

Even though Maia dressed like the other "popular" kids at their school, she never considered herself one of them. She was, as she likes to call it, "rough around the edges." Like Clary and Izzy, she was a total nerd about TV shows, but her outward appearance would never show it. Maia, at the age of 16 (about to turn 17), was covered with tattoos and piercings. This obviously made her look like a badass rebel. The thing that no one at school, except for Izzy and Clary, knows is that she actually went to get every piercing and tattoo with her mother. So, no matter how "badass" she looked, Clary and Izzy saw her as just a normal teenage girl. And every teenage girl has some kind of crush. Maia's just happened to be on Simon.

The first time that Clary noticed Maia's feelings, it took her by surprise. It was after school one Friday and Maia had asked to borrow one of Clary's leather jackets for a party she was going to. The two girls went to Clary's room to find Simon laying on her bed playing Call of Duty. He was mildly surprised by the extra presence, but recovered quickly. Simon asked Maia if she wanted to play against him and they spent over two hours playing while Clary sketched. When Maia left, Simon suggested that they hang out and play more at his house and she instantly blushed and mumbled an affirmative. Clary was shocked at Simon's boldness, but when she asked him, he said that he meant the invitation for the three of them because he has more multiplayer games at his house. Maia, however, did not take it that way.

Clary hated confrontations, but what she hated even more was seeing her friend pine after a guy and not tell a single soul about it. Clary later confronted Maia on it and she did indeed say that she had a crush on Simon. Clary felt terrible for her friend because she knew that the real girl Simon had a crush on was one of Maia's best friends. Izzy even realized that Maia liked Simon, so she tried to get them to hang out together more. Basically, it was all just a really awkward vibe for everyone anytime the four friends hung out.

This really fucking sucked in Clary's opinion.

And then to add to everything, there was Jordan. Clary met Jordan in her second block STEM (Science, Technology, Engineering, and Mathematics… or as the running joke had it, Somebody Truly End Me) keyboarding class during freshmen year, and he was completely in love with Maia. Of course, only Clary knew this because he was on the football team with her brothers at the time and had a "rep to protect." Clary actually loves thinking about their first encounter.

~ _Flashback to Freshmen Year~_

 _It was the end of the first nine-weeks of school, but Clary couldn't be exempt due to the fact that she had all semester classes. Maia just so happened to be exempt and offered to pick up some Mexican food for herself, Izzy, and Clary. Maia dropped by before class started to see what Clary wanted (a lot could get lost in translation over text) and that was when Clary noticed it._

" _Okay, is that right?" Maia asked Clary after repeating her order._

" _Yep," Clary said, popping the 'p.'_

" _Cool. I'm off to go get Izzy's and then I'll go order it. My mom wanted me to do some errands too so everything should be ready in time for the lunch bell," Maia said. See, even though Maia was only a freshman like Clary, she had been homeschooled for most of her life and therefore was a year older than Clary and Izzy, so she already had her license two months into the school year._

" _Thanks. You're my hero. I love youuuuuu," Clary replied while blowing a kiss in Maia's direction._

" _Love you too, girlie. Have fun with your midterm. Don't fail!" Maia said. She blew a kiss and walked out the door, winking._

 _Clary chuckled at that, but not loud enough to where she couldn't hear the small sigh that escaped the boy sitting next to her. Looking to her right, she saw none other than Jordan Kyle: football star. Jordan was, in one word, adorable._

 _When Clary was first sat next to him, she was a big ball of anxiety. She didn't know him and she just knew that he was judging everything about her. She was always nervous and didn't think she would ever feel comfortable around him, but then something changed._

 _At first glance, one would say he's hot or attractive and then leave it at that. But after being sat next to him for the past nine weeks Clary could say with honesty that he was simply adorable. He wasn't as cocky as some of the other players on the team, and Clary had known all of them to come to her house on more than one occasion because of Jonathan and Sebastian. Just the way that he would casually make conversation with Clary and the fact that he was never put off by her not starting conversations made her consider Jordan a good person._

 _Jordan didn't seem to notice Clary glancing at him as he was too busy staring after Maia and looking like a love-struck puppy. He then seemed to feel another pair of eyes on him and turned to look at Clary quickly. Jordan was trying to pretend he hadn't been staring at Maia, but Clary caught the emotion in his eyes and looked at him with a smirk._

" _Oh…well. You don't think there's any way you could just forget that, do you?" He asked with a hopeful grin._

 _Clary gave a small shake of her head._

" _That's fair I guess. But I'd really appreciate you not telling Maia that I have a huge crush on her. Because, you know, I've kind of got a rep to protect." Jordan delivered this line with a playful tone, like he knew it was the dumbest thing to ever say. He seriously looked like a kindergartener at that moment, and Clary just had to keep his secret._

Surprisingly, she and Jordan had gotten one class together for the rest of the year, even though he was two grades ahead of her. This was mainly because Clary had taken classes over the summer along with Simon so that they had the option to take more college courses in their upperclassmen years. Clary and Jordan became fast…not really friends (because her anxiety made her feel way too awkward to be close to someone that quick) but more like acquaintances. They sat by each other and occasionally talked. They even worked group projects together since Clary hadn't really known anyone else in the classes. Clary had grown to really like him. Jordan was funny, sweet, intelligent, and no one could forget the adorableness. Maia would be lucky to have him.

This was why even after Clary learned of Maia's feelings for Simon, she still wanted "Sizzy" to happen. Maia and Jordan would be perfect together. One of Clary's main goals for the year was to get her friend's love lives straightened out. With any luck, by midterms everyone would be happy and in their pairings.

Clary thought a little more about her plans before she was suddenly struck on the head with a pillow.

"HEY. What the fuck was that for?" Clary demanded.

"Don't blame me, I'm not the one that's been ignoring the person that they claim to be best friends with," Simon replied sarcastically. Clary knew that Simon was joking and that he wasn't really angry with her. She actually did this very often. There were times when she would just zone out and leave everything that was happening around her.

"You know you go into monologues way too much," Clary said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but that doesn't give you the right to ignore me!" Simon protested.

"Fine, please inform me of what you were talking about when I so _rudely_ stopped paying attention," she said this with a mock seriousness.

Simon laughed and said, "Fuck you, Fray."

"Fuck you too, Lewis."

To the friends, this was their "I love you." Neither of them were ever overly emotional and saved the actual words for times when they really needed them, like when Simon first learned of how bad Clary's anxiety was, or when Clary found out that Simon's father passed away.

Simon switched off the random movie on Netflix that Clary hadn't noticed they were watching and turned on his Xbox.

"Which do you want to play?" Simon asked, holding up two different games.

"Do you really even have to ask?"

Simon rolled his eyes and put in Call of Duty.

"Wait! You never told me what happened with Izzy!" Clary whined.

"Literally nothing," Simon sighed. "I turned around, and there she was. I couldn't form words because I'm that big of a dork. Then she said 'hi' and I finally managed to get out a 'hey.' Then I went to leave and she smiled at me and said she would see me later and I said 'bye' and left. Will I ever be able to actually talk to her?" Simon paused the game and looked at Clary with legitimate curiosity in his eyes.

"Si. I know I tease you about this all the time, but it just takes time. One day you will find the courage. You like her. And I'm sure that when you finally tell her she's gonna feel the same way. You're a great guy and my best friend, how could she not like you?" Clary put her hand reassuringly on Simon's shoulder.

Simon turned and gave his best friend a hug. "What did I do to deserve you?" he mumbled.

"I know, right? I'm kind of awesome." At this Simon laughed and released her from his grip. She continued with, "And I'm about to be even more awesome when I beat your ass. Unless you're too scared that is." Simon didn't have to look at her face to know that she was smirking while she made this remark.

"Game on, Fray." Simon said with a smile.

They spent the next hours playing Call of Duty and eating an assortment of chips, candy, and popcorn before deciding that they wanted actual food. It was close to 1 AM and neither teen wanted to leave the house, so when Clary suggested pizza, that's what Simon ordered.

They spent that last normal Friday night playing video games, eating anything and everything, and staying up talking about even the most trivial things. At around 5 AM, Clary and Simon climbed onto Simon's roof and watched the sun rise. The glow of the sun brought the next day with it. Clary and Simon spent the morning and afternoon at Simon's watching anime before switching to Clary's for dinner and the rest of the night. When the two friends finally parted Sunday night, they had no clue just how much their lives would start to change on Monday.


End file.
